Fking Perfect!
by Shianacz
Summary: Para mí siempre serás perfecta. One-shot.


Bueno, ya, lo admito, es la primera vez que escribo NanoFate a pesar de que llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics y re-viendo la serie… Pero no había encontrado la inspiración para hacer algo realmente, hasta ahora.

En fin, el fic está inspirado en la canción F**king Perfect de P!nk (de hecho en algunas partes las citas son casi textuales a la traducción de la canción, pero era esa mi idea, no es un plagio).

Pues ya saben, reviews son bien recibidos… Pero no sean muy crueles conmigo. Es mi primera vez… :C!

Gracias por leer.

— _No me mires __—__susurró mi compañera, cubriendo su cuerpo con la toalla de algodón que le había entregado para cuando saliera de la ducha. Era la primera vez que Fate se quedaba a dormir conmigo, y acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando entré a mi habitación, donde ella se estaba vistiendo. En un movimiento, la toalla ya había rodeado todo su cuerpo__—__. ¡NO! __—__gritó__—. ¡Sal!_

_No pude hacer más que obedecerle; su grito me tomó por sorpresa, y sólo pude reaccionar cerrando la puerta, alejándome unos pasos. Me asusté por su comportamiento, pues nunca me había gritado así… _

_Esperé fuera, apoyada en la pared, y sólo un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Fate salió corriendo, buscándome. Se disculpó conmigo, pero no me dio explicación alguna; tampoco quise pedírsela, y no surgió oportunidad alguna para hacerlo. Así que la duda continuó guardada en mi mente por cerca de diez años…_

—**Fucking Perfect**—

—¿Nanoha? —la voz de Fate, que en ese momento se encontraba duchándose, llegó hasta mis oídos mientras cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación al regresar de las compras en el centro de Mid-childa.

—Ya llegué —dije calmada, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y quitándome la chaqueta del uniforme—. ¿Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro? —pregunté, ansiosa también por tomar una ducha.

—No, pero me apresuraré —respondió ella. Le dije que se tomara su tiempo mientras yo comenzaba a preparar las cosas para la cena.

Al rato, la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Ya salí…—Fate se había tardado cerca de 15 minutos en salir desde que yo había llegado. Al parecer se tomó en serio lo de que se tomara su tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te sirva ahora? —pregunté, creyendo conocer la respuesta. Sabía que Fate amaba mi estofado de verdura.

—No tengo apetito —dijo, para mi sorpresa. Me giré a verla, y a penas sí pude divisar su tobillo desaparecer tras la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—¿Fate? —dejé el cuchillo sobre la mesilla mientras me quitaba el delantal y caminaba hacia la puerta— ¿Te pasa algo? —giré la manilla sin pensarlo dos veces y entré, entonces me encontré a mi rubia de espaldas, con la toalla rodeando su cintura y dejando al aire toda la hermosura de su espalda. Me quedé atónita, pero su grito me despertó.

—¡NO! —chilló, girándose dándome el frente, pero tapando sus pechos con sus brazos— ¡Sal, Nanoha! ¡Fuera!

Mis nervios se pusieron de punta, y con la boca abierta, retrocedí, sin voltearme, lo más rápido que pude, asustada, y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Me quedé observando la madera por unos segundos mientras una sensación de deja-vu se hacía presente. Me giré y apoyé mi cuerpo en la pared, dejándome caer al piso, aún con los ojos abiertos, en estado de shock.

Y entonces lo recordé…

"_No me mires"_, decía. _"¡Sal!"_

Una vez más, volvía a suceder lo mismo, y todas las preguntas que con el paso de los años se habían disipado, regresaron a mi cabeza.

El picaporte giró, pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro. La puerta se abrió, y la cabellera rubia apareció, inclinándose un poco haca donde yo me encontraba. Levanté la mirada, ya no tan perdida, y fijé los ojos en los de Fate.

—Nanoha… —bajó la cabeza, avergonzada—. Entra…

Me levanté sin decir nada, e ingresé a la habitación. Caminé hasta la cama, en la cual tomé asiento y dirigí la vista hacia Fate, que me seguía a paso lento, y se quedó de pie frente a mí; ella llevaba ahora su ropa interior y su camisa de trabajo abierta. No sé qué expresión tenía en mi mirada, pero la suya demostraba culpa, o tristeza… o quizás ambas.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó. Yo sonreí para mis adentros, de nuevo se había disculpado de la misma forma.

Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente…

—¿Qué pasa, Fate chan? —ella desvió la vista instantáneamente, y apretó los puños, como si hubiese estado esperando que yo no preguntara eso justamente. Abrió la boca para responder, sin verme a los ojos, pero la interrumpí—. Y no me digas _nada_, porque sería más que absurdo tomando en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder —Fate cerró la boca y me miró de reojo. Yo mantuve mi mirada firme, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo necesario. Finalmente, ella suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—Las viste ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirando sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las marcas —respondió, observándome.

—¿Marcas? ¿Qué marcas? —pregunté dudosa.

—Las de mi espalda —respondió, levantando una ceja —. Mis cicatrices, Nanoha. Las viste, ¿cierto?

¿Cicatrices? ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando?

—¿Qué cicatrices? —pregunté. Pero esa pregunta pareció molestar a mi compañera.

—¡¿Cómo que qué cicatrices? ¡Venga, Nanoha, no juegues conmigo! Sé que las viste, no es necesario que mientas par hacerme sentir mejor.

—Pero, Fate, no sé de qué me hablas… —me defendí en voz baja—. Lo digo en serio… —esas palabras parecieron relajarla un poco, y apoyó la frente en sus manos.

—Lo lamento, Nanoha —se disculpó de nuevo—. Pero es que esas marcas… Esas cicatrices son… —se mordió el labio—. Las odio, Nanoha. Así de simple… las odio.

—¿Puedo verlas? —pregunté, preocupada—. Por favor.

—Pero…

—Somos amiga, Fate —le interrumpí de nuevo, tomándole la mano—. Te he visto cambiarte de ropa muchas veces, pero hasta hoy no me había percatado que siempre me escondías tu espalda. Ahora, por favor, déjame verlo…

—No…

—Fate…

—Nanoha, no lo entiendes. No son sólo marcas de los castigos que Precia me imponía cuando era una niña, sino que también son muchas cicatrices de batallas que he tenido que enfrentar como Enforcer, y también son recuerdos de vidas que por mi culpa se perdieron, porque no fui capaz de salvarlas… —hablaba en voz baja.

—Pero Fate… —entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y levanté su mano depositando en ella un suave beso—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes verlas. Por favor. Quiero… Quiero conocerte más, Fate. Quiero saber todo de ti, y esta sólo es una pared más que debo derrumbar… Por favor, déjame verte…

Mi amiga me observó en silencio, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y los ojos brillantes de dolor. Asintió lentamente, y soltó mi mano mientras se ponía de pie. Sin mirarme, comenzó a deslizar su camisa por sus hombros, hasta que ésta cayó al piso. Yo la seguí con la vista, pero luego la alcé.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: su espalda tan blanca como la nieve… Tan perfecta… Como todo en ella; porque Fate era perfecta.

—¿Las ves? —preguntó tímidamente, sin atreverse a voltear. Yo no respondí—. ¿Nanoha? —preguntó nerviosa ante mi silencio, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada admirando cada centímetro de ese canal que comenzaba bajo su nuca y se perdía justo en la gloria… —¡Nanoha! No te quedes callada así de repente.

—Ah —pestañee varias veces, y luego traté de agudizar la vista.

Entonces las vi.

Sí… la espalda de mi Fate-chan estaba cubierta de hombro a hombro, y en diagonal, por esas profundas marcas pálidas, impregnadas en su piel. ¿Cómo era que no pude percatarme de ellas al instante? Si se podían ver sin esfuerzo alguno… Marcas profundas, delgadas y largas algunas, circulares y profundas otras, y algunas parecían marcas de quemaduras. Era como si esa parte de su hermoso cuerpo fuese una hoja arrancada de su diario de batalla. No sabía qué decir…

Pasé uno de mis dedos por todo el largo de su espalda, causándole a ella un escalofrío por el cual gruñó.

—Oye, Nanoha… No hagas eso…

—Fate-chan… —sonreí—. ¿Por esto te alarmabas así? —la miré—. ¿Por esto te alarmaste también hace diez años?

—¿Hace diez años? —me miró intrigada, pero recordó casi al instante y bajó la mirada—. Sí… —apretó otro de sus puños—. Es que no tienes ideas de lo que significa tener…

—¡Qué dices! —grité, sin permitirle acabar de hablar una vez más—. Claro que lo sé, Fate-chan.

Llevé mis manos a los botones de mi camisa, y comencé a desabrocharlos uno por uno. Fate no quitó su vista de mis manos hasta que estas habían terminado de dejar parte de mi torso al aire. Levanté un poco la camisa, enseñándole mi costado izquierdo. Justo en el área de la costilla tenía dos enormes cicatrices que me había ganado hacía unos años, luego del accidente que casi me quita las alas.

—¿Ves? Todos tenemos cicatrices, Fate. Nosotros elegimos vivir expuestos a ellas, y por lo mismo yo no me quejo de tenerlas —le sonreí con ternura—. Yo no veo las cosas como tú lo haces. Estas marcas no son cicatrices que demuestren que fallaste en una misión… ¡Claro que no! Más bien al contrario: te recuerdan la razón por la que luchas, el esfuerzo que pones en cada pelea, tu camino en la vida. Por eso es que todos tenemos cicatrices imborrables, Fate… —tomé sus manos, y la hice girarse y acercarse un poco más a mí, tirando de ella con suavidad. Enseguida levanté un dedo y lo puse en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón—. Lo importante, es borrar las cicatrices que quedan aquí, que a veces llegan a ser más difíciles de eliminar que la cicatriz causada por la cuchilla más profunda. Y si no podemos eliminarla por nosotros mismos, y si el tiempo sólo incrementa el dolor y vuelve más fuerte el recuerdo, siempre encontraremos a alguien que nos hará ver más allá de ese dolor, y que nos dará nuevas razones para seguir adelante, nuevos motivos para luchar y sonreír, y vivir. Vivir para soñar, abrir tus alas, y volar, alcanzando tus sueños. Aunque en el camino quizás te encuentres con mil espadas, y te dejen dos mil cicatrices… ¡Qué importa! Si al final del camino, ese alguien estará esperando para estrecharte entre sus brazos… —bajé la voz, como hablando conmigo misma—. Y te darás cuenta, que esa persona, hará vista ciega a las marcas de tu piel, sean rojas o moradas, sean profundas o superficiales… Y sólo deseará abrazarte, y no soltarte nunca más…

Sacudí mi cabeza y luego levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con mi Fate boquiabierta, sonrojada y con una mirada de sorpresa. Lancé una leve carcajada y volví a besar su mano.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunté al ver que no tenía nada que decirme—. Te lo has guardado por tanto tiempo, que me gustaría saber que al menos ahora puedo servirte como un par de oídos…

—Nanoha… —no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, amaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios… —Nanoha, yo…

—¿Sí? —jalé nuevamente de ella, obligándola a sentarse a mi lado, y sujetando su mano una vez más.

—La verdad es que… He cometido muchos errores, lo sabes… Una, dos… diez o cien veces, a lo largo de mi vida…, incluso después de la vida que tú me otorgaste. Porque de pequeña, sentía que trataba de huir del dolor, atacando fuego con fuego, equivocándome… Por eso, quizás, muchas de mis cicatrices, me las merezca realmente… Y aún ahora, suelo tomar siempre las decisiones más incorrectas.

—Pero eso está bien… En la vida siempre se toman malas decisiones, es algo común. Pero lo importante es aprender de eso…

—Lo sé… —suspiró—. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí de ti, Nanoha. Que no podía volver al pasado y remediar mis errores, sino aprender de ellos y no volver a cometerlos nunca más. Me dijiste: Nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces, pero evita repetir aquello en lo que sabes que erraste.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue el día en que me comenzaste a hablar por primera vez de tu madre…

—Incomprendida, fuera de lugar… maltratada. Esas son las palabras que definen ese tiempo de mi vida. Arf siempre estuvo conmigo, pero aunque a penas si podía levantarme, le mentía a ella y a mí misma diciendo "no pasa nada, estoy bien"… Nunca pudo detenerme. Ni ella ni el dolor de mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba equivocada… Me lo cuestionaba día sí y día también… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No conocía otra vida… —apretó mi mano con fuerza y una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios—. Pero gracias a ti, ahora sí… —bajó la mirada—. Aunque… mi cuerpo me siga dando asco, y ahora más que nunca…

—¡Qué! —grité repentinamente. ¿Asco? ¡No! ¡Cómo podía sentir eso! No cabía en mi mente… ¡Fate no podía pensar así de sí misma! — ¡No digas esas cosas! Fate, no…

—¡Pero mírame! ¡Mi cuerpo entero está marcado por esas… cosas! Ya no puedo sentirme como algo más que una simple guerrera. No soy nada más que…

—Perfecta…

—¿Eh?

—Eres perfecta, Fate… —repetí, mirándola fijamente—. No te sientas así… Porque… ¡Si tú das asco, ¿entonces yo qué? Ugh —me estremecí, fingiendo sentir un asco terrible— Iugh.

—Tonta —Fate golpeó mi frente con su dedo—. No digas esas mentiras…

—Eres tú la idiota… cuando hablas así de ti misma. Qué mala eres. Pero estás equivocada… En todo lo que dices… ¡Más te vale que dejes de pensar así! Cambia tu forma de verte, Fate.

—Nanoha, pero…

—No te compliques. No sufras por algo tan… superficial, porque es la palabra que mejor lo define. Sólo sé feliz, porque tienes mil razones para serlo… Si te llenas de tanto odio, acabarás agotando tu mente con eso…

—No sé qué pensar… —Fate hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero la contuve.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto aún no se ha acabado.

—Es suficiente, Nanoha… —se soltó de mi agarre, y cogió la camisa nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras se cubría con ella. Fruncí el ceño y rápidamente me adelanté, bloqueándole el paso— ¡Oye!

—No eres la única, Fate. Todos luchamos contra ese demonio… El demonio del autoestima. Incluso yo… ¡Porque tengo diecinueve años, Fate, y tú también! Es normal pensar en estas cosas, pero… ¡Pero no como tú lo estás haciendo! ¡No quiero que lo hagas de ese modo! —me acerqué unos pasos a ella, y ella retrocedió dos—. Te lo repito Fate. Eres linda… más que linda, eres… eres perfecta. Deja de sentirte así.

—Nanoha… —suspiró.

—¡Eres tontita! —le sujeté su nariz y la sacudí.

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Fate?

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo a que tu cuerpo sea un obstáculo para algunas cosas en tu futuro… ¿no?

Mi rubia guardó silencio.

—No puedes ver así las cosas o acabarás mal, Fate. Si crees que toda la vida serás una triste solterona amargada, acabarás así, o peor, como una borracha encerrada en un bar ahogando sus penas en una jarra de cerveza fría… ¡No puedes permitirte acabar así! Con lo increíble que eres… Para alguien como tú, ni siquiera es necesario esforzarse para lograr las cosas… ¡Sólo te basta proponértelo y en un segundo lo cumples! No pierdes el tiempo… Siempre has sido así… ¡Pues ahora decídete a cambiar esa mentalidad tan autodestructiva! Quiérete, Fate… Quiérete tú también.

—Pero es… Es que no sé cómo, Nanoha. ¡No importa lo que haga no me siento bien! Ni siquiera me gusta mi ropa… ¡Porque sólo la utilizo para esconder esta maldición!

—¡A mí me gusta tu ropa, Fate! —y tu cuerpo…—. Tu cabello, el maquillaje que utilizas cuando debes… ¡Todo sólo te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres! No es necesario que cambies nada en ti… No intentes cambiarte.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo…

—¡Claro que no!

—Porque aunque lo haga, no serviría de nada —ese comentario sí me enfureció de verdad. Si seguía así, yo tampoco podría aguantar más a esa Fate.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! —lancé un fuerte grito de rabia y sujeté a Fate por los hombros, sin preocuparme en ser delicada, y la empujé con fuerza varios pasos, hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama.

—¡NANOHA!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —grité hartada—. ¡Ya me estás sacando de quicio! ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡¿Cómo más quieres que te ruegue? ¡¿Preferirías que me tire de rodilla a tus pies? ¡Fate, te lo repetiré por ÚLTIMA vez! —sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mí. Lamentablemente, el demonio blanco estaba furioso—. ¡Eres linda! ¡Eres hermosa! ¡No tienes derecho alguno a pensar lo contrario cuando todos a tu alrededor piensan así!

—Pero…

—¡NO HABLES! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez, Fate! ¡Eres jodidamente perfecta! Eres lo que miles de mujeres soñarían con llegar a ser. Eres aquella que aparece en los sueños más profundos de miles de hombres. ¡No puedes sentir que das asco, o que eres fea! ¡Por favor, eres ridícula! Ridícula al pensar así. Eres perfecta…

—¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Qué tengo yo, Nanoha, que no tengas tú, que no tenga Hayate, o Signum, o Vit-… Shamal?

—¡Todo! —grité histérica, pero traté de relajarme y comencé a bajar el volumen de mi voz—. Fate… eres linda. Por favor, si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada, métete en la cabeza… que para mí eres perfecta… —la miré con cariño y con una mano acaricié su mejilla. Mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el suyo desde hacía un rato, así que podía sentir la calidez de su piel en contacto directa con la mía, lo cual me hacía perder aún más la cordura—. Para mí eres eso, Fate. Perfecta… Y nada más que eso. ¿Crees que me importan las cicatrices? Por favor… ¿Acaso piensas que voy a preocuparme por eso luego de tenerte por semanas lejos de mí? ¡Cuando lo único que deseo es tenerte de regreso a mi lado! Abrazarte así… Poder tocarte y escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre más de veinte veces al día… ¡Sí, Fate, lo haces, y me encanta! Me encanta eso, me encanta cuando te avergüenzas al cometer alguna falta, cuando te duermes en el sillón o en tu escritorio y tengo que cubrirte con una manta, cuando quemas la comida, cuando cantas en la ducha, los ruidos que haces al dormir y tu respiración tan profunda cuando sueñas… ¡Me encanta hasta tu sola presencia! No tienes idea de lo tranquila que me siento sólo al saber que estás aquí, a mi lado, o en el mismo edificio… ¡Porque te necesito! Y cuando no estás, lo único que quiero… es escuchar tu voz de nuevo, Fate —mis puños arrugaban las sábanas a ambos costados de su cabeza, mientras me miraba como no pudiendo creer todo lo que decía; me avergoncé, pero tenía que meterle en la cabeza que en la mía no cabía la idea de que ella no se amara de la forma en que yo lo hacía—. Entiende… Todo en ti es perfecto… Tú eres perfecta para mí, Fate.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. La posición no me ayudaba a sentirme más tranquila, pero no la iba a soltar, y no sé cómo, pero logré mantener mis ojos fijos en los suyos, llenos de determinación, esperando su respuesta.

—N-nanoha… —luego de decir mi nombre, se mantuvo con la boca abierta, pero sin decir otra palabra. Repentinamente, una leve carcajada salió de mi boca y comenzó a acrecentarse, cuando ya no pude controlarla, caí de costado en la cama y continué carcajeando. Fate se contagió casi al instante y también comenzó a reír… debían ser los nervios.

Reímos por cerca de un minuto completo, sin parar. Nos retorcimos en la cama, moviéndonos de un lado a otro y al último instante nos giramos a la vez, quedando frente a frente en el centro, observándonos.

—Eres perfecta, Fate —repetí, esta vez sonriéndole con honestidad mientras le tomaba la mano y la ponía contra mi mejilla—. De verdad.

—Y tú eres un demonio, Nanoha —rió, acariciándome el rostro—. Pero así está bien. Quizás seas el demonio que me ayude a luchar contra este que llevo en la espalda.

—Oh, créeme —solté su mano y me senté en la cama mientras levantaba los brazos y soltaba mi cabello—, soy más que eso, Fate-chan, mucho más que eso —me levanté, cogiendo una toalla y dirigiéndome a la puerta—. Ahora pido la ducha. Y te toca cocinar —me giré a verla—. Pero por favor, trata de no quemar nada esta vez, ¿sí? —le guiñé un ojo—. Por cierto, creo que dejé un pastel en el horno. Huele a quemado. ¿Podrías ir a verlo? Muchas gracias —y cerré la puerta.

—¡Nanoha! ¡Oye, Nanoha! —escuchaba los gritos de Fate desde dentro del baño, pero sólo había una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro—. ¡Nanoha, cómo apago esto! ¡Aay, quema! ¡Nanoha! ¡Oye, Nanoha! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Nanoha! ¡NANOHA!

—Ya van siete veces —susurré—. Ah… cómo me encanta su voz —y dejé caer el agua sobre mi cuerpo, llevando una de mis manos a mi costado—. Sí… —sonreí—. Eres perfecta para mí… Y yo lo soy para ti, Fate-chan _—_sonreí, cerrando mis ojos para escucharla de nuevo…

—¡NANOHA!

_¿Sí, Fate-chan?_

Y colorín colorado….


End file.
